


How to let an angel know (advices from Balthazar) [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to let an angel know you like him ^^ ps 24 reasons why I love this pairing xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to let an angel know (advices from Balthazar) [vid]




End file.
